The present invention concerns a trailer hitch adapted for temporary mounting within a tractor ripper assembly socket which normally receives a ripper tooth or shank.
Most large track equipped tractors are adapted at their rearward ends to mount a ripper assembly. Typically, a ripper assembly includes a vertically disposed shank positionable into ground penetration and carried by a parallelogram linkage. One or more hydraulic cylinders act on a transversely disposed ripper beam to position the shank thereon into and out of ground contact. The beam is typically fitted with spaced apart sockets within which ripper shanks are removably mounted. Such securement may be by a pin extending through the socket and tooth with other locking arrangements being utilized. Typically such rippers are used in the breaking up of hardpan prior to removal.
When a tractor is equipped with a rear mounted ripper, any hitch component on the tractor frame is rendered inoperative thus necessitating the time consuming removal of the ripper assembly and reattachment after completion of trailer towing.